In weaving, two sets of yarns or threads, called the warp and the weft, are interlaced together on a loom to form a textile. The loom longitudinally holds the warp yarns, while the weft or filling yarns are placed laterally relative to the warp. To position the weft yarns, neighboring warp yarns are moved up or down to create a space called a shed. The weft yarn is carried through the shed such that the sequence of relative movement of the warp yarns between each shed allows for many different weave structures.
A terry fabric is a textile product made with a looped pile on one or both sides of a woven material. Instead of containing just warp yarns and weft yarns, terry fabric includes at least three groups of yarns: the pile warp, the ground warp and the weft.
Towels made predominantly of terry fabric, can be bought and sold in terms of weight per dozen and commonly manufactured as three-pick terry. In other words, warp yarn is shed three times and a piece of weft yarn is positioned in each shed before the pile warp yarn is pushed up or beaten up to form pile loops. With this technique, a greater portion of the weight of the towel is in the pile warp yarns often the most expensive yarn of the fabric.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.